Hot Body
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang direktur muda yang sangat kaya, tampan, dan jago dalam urusan ranjang. Ya, dia memang sudah menikah. Tapi apakah sekretarisnya mampu membuatnya selingkuh?/KyuSung/Sequel!Update/NC gagal!/RnR Please?
1. Chapter 1

Ucchan mempersembahkan:

Hot Body

KyuSung Anniversary Gift!

* * *

Rated: M~(Masih pemula)/plak

* * *

Genre: Romance, Smut, Lemon asem, Garinggg

* * *

Cast: Kyuhyun &amp; Yesung (Super Junior)

* * *

Warn!: BL, Lemon asem, GaJe, Fail!NC, alur gak jelas, cerita pasaran

* * *

Disclaimer: Mereka berdua milik diri mereka sendiri dan saling memiliki~! Tapi ceritanya **ASLI** milik Ucchan! Mm… mian kalo judulnya gaje ne!T..T"

* * *

:::

Tok tok

"Masuk." Sahut sesosok namja tampan yang menjabat sebagai direktur muda perusahaan yang didirikannya ini. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, namja tampan, kaya, jenius, dan pintar dalam urusan ranjang.

Kau tak percaya? Tanyakan saja pada istrinya. Ya, sayang sekali. Namja ini telah berstatus suami orang. Dan dia sangat mencintai istrinya tersebut. Namja yang setia, bukan?

Krieet

Cklek

"Cho sajangnim,"

Kyuhyun yang tadinya sibuk mengetik, mendongak dan melihat sang sekretaris melangkah mendekatinya. "Ada apa, Yesungsshi?"

Namja yang dipanggilnya Yesung itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas. "Ada permintaan kerja sama dari Lee company, juga dari Choi company."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu segera meletakkan kertas-kertas itu bersama beberapa lembar kertas lainnya. Caramelnya beralih menatap Yesung, dan dibibirnya telah tersungging smirk andalannya. "Lalu…?"

"Ne?"

Manik Kyuhyun naik turun melihat sang sekretaris yang memakai coat panjang berwarna cokelat yang menutupi tubuhnya. "… Kau punya sesuatu untukku…?"

"Uhmm… ne…" Yesung perlahan naik keatas meja Kyuhyun yang hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman simpul.

"Kau sudah mengunci pintu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sudah, sajangnim…" jawab Yesung, lalu duduk diatas meja kerja Kyuhyun, dan melebarkan kakinya. Perlahan ia mempreteli kancing coatnya, dan membuang coat cokelatnya itu kelantai. Kini nampaklah lekukan tubuh sempurna Kim Yesung yang hanya dibaluti lingerie model babydoll berwarna putih yang transparan sehingga menonjolkan kedua niplenya, juga hot pants berwarna senada yang menunjukkan sebuah gundukkan kecil diselangkangannya. "S-sajangnim…" gumamnya malu karena Kyuhyun hanya memandanginya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu berdiri dari kursinya. Tangannya mengusap perut Yesung, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi turun dan menyentuh gundukkan yang nampak dibalik celana ketat Yesung.

"A-ahh…! S-sajang… nimh…!" Yesung mendesah pelan saat merasakan remasan Kyuhyun dijuniornya yang masih tertutupi. Kyuhyun mencondongkan wajahnya, dan melahap bibir cherry Yesung, sementara tangannya sibuk bermain dinipple kecokelatan Yesung.

Yesung berusaha mengimbangi skill ciuman Kyuhyun, namun tetap kalah telak, dan akhirnya pasrah didominasi. Tangan Kyuhyun turun dan mengelus paha putih susunya dengan sensual. "E-eunghh…! Hh… ah…!" Yesung tersentak saat tangan Kyuhyun berhasil melepas celana ketatnya.

"Hmm~… kau menggunakan G-string, eoh…?" Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya seduktif. "Dasar anak nakal." Kembali diciumnya bibir Yesung yang sedikit membengkak sambil menyusupkan tangannya kebelakang dan meremas bongkahan kenyal milik Yesung.

"O-oh…! Nghh…! S-sajanghh… nimhh… hhngh…!" Yesung meremas surai brunette Kyuhyun sebagai pelampiasan.

Tangan Kyuhyun perlahan melepas G-string yang sedang dipakai Yesung, lalu meremas pelan junior Yesung. dan tentu saja itu menghasilkan desahan tertahan dari sekretaris cantiknya itu.

Bibir Kyuhyun masih dengan ahlinya memanjakan lidah Yesung, menghisapnya, dan membelitnya sensual. Tangannya mulai bergerak naik-turun secara perlahan, mengocok junior Yesung.

"E-ehmmph…! Oh…!" Yesung menggeliat resah saat merasakan sensasi memabukkan yang menjalari seluruh saraf tubuhnya saat merasakan tangan hangat Kyuhyun yang memanjakan juniornya. "S-sajanghh…! Niimm~hh! O-oh…! Yah…! F-fasterh…!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Kau berani memerintah atasanmu, eoh~?"

"Akh!" erang Yesung saat Kyuhyun menggigit lehernya, lalu menjilatnya seduktif. Menciptakan tanda kepemilikan dileher Yesung.

"… Anak nakal harus dihukum…" bisik Kyuhyun pada telinga Yesung. Ia lalu berhenti mengocok junior Yesung –dan mendapat erangan protes dari sekretarisnya itu. Kyuhyun kembali duduk dikursi chairmannya. Memandangi Yesung yang tampak bingung.

"Solo…?" tanya Kyuhyun lengkap dengan pervert smirknya.

Manik Yesung membulat. "U-uhmmm…" akhirnya tangan kecil Yesung mulai merayap menuju daerah-daerah sensitifnya. Tangan kanannya bermain dinipplesnya, sementara tangan kirinya bermain dijuniornya yang tidak terlalu besar.

"O-ohhh…! A-ahh…! S-sajangnim…!" Yesung menengadahkan kepalanya saat merasakan sensasi nikmat ditubuhnya. Tanpa sadar ia semakin melebarkan kakinya, mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk menonton solo playnya.

Yesung mempercepat kocokannya pada juniornya yang telah precum seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya. Dan tentu saja pemandangan tersebut sangat erotis bagi Kyuhyun.

"A-ah… sajanghnimh…" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan kedua mata sayunya yang menggoda.

Sial, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa menahan hasratnya.

Kyuhyun bangkit, menepis tangan mungil Yesung, dan langsung melahap junior Yesung.

"A-aah!" Yesung mendesah tertahan saat merasakan gua hangat Kyuhyun yang memanjakan juniornya. "U-ngghh~! S-sajangnimhh…! Y-yah...! Ah…!"

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat kulumannya, sementara tangannya sibuk memainkan twinballs Yesung dan sesekali meremas butt sintalnya. "You're sexy, baby…"

"A-ahh…! S-sajangnim…!" Yesung mengerang saat merasakan vibra suara Kyuhyun yang mengenai juniornya. "U-unghh…!" tangan Yesung kini aktif memanjakan nipplesnya, sementara bibirnya tak berhenti mendesah lirih.

Yesung menengadahkan kepalanya saat merasakan hasrat yang berlomba keluar dari ujung juniornya. "A-ah…! s-saajangniimh…! A-aku mau kelu- AAHHHH!"

Cproot

"Hhh… e-eungh…!"

Kyuhyun menyedot ujung junior Yesung, lalu menelan sperma Yesung tanpa rasa jijik. Ia lalu menatap wajah erotis Yesung –mata sayu, bibir terbuka, wajah merah padam– dengan pandangan nafsu.

Ia memeluk pinggang Yesung, lalu mengangkatnya perlahan. Kemudian membawa mereka berdua duduk dikursi chairmannya. Ditatapnya Yesung yang masih berusaha mencari napas.

"Puaskan aku."

"Hh… hh…" Yesung perlahan turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dengan napas tersengal, dan berlutut didepan Kyuhyun. Perlahan dibukanya risleting celana Kyuhyun, dan mengeluarkan junior ukuran jumbo Kyuhyun. Tangannya mulai mengocok junior Kyuhyun.

"Ohh… lanjutkan…" Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya saat tangan mungil Yesung memanjakan juniornya.

"Unghh…" Yesung lalu memasukkan ujung junior Kyuhyun kedalam mulutnya, lalu memaju mundurkannya dengan lambat. "Unghhh~…"

"Fuck…" Kyuhyun meringis saat merasakan vibra suara Yesung. ia meremas surai hitam Yesung, lalu mendorongnya untuk mengulum juniornya lebih dalam.

"Uhk…!" Yesung sedikit tersedak saat ujung junior Kyuhyun mengenai kerongkongannya. "Uhmm~…" ia kembali menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan tempo cukup cepat. Sementara tangannya yang lain mengocok juniornya sendiri. "Euhmm~~…! Hhmm~~…!" lidah Yesung bermain-main diujung kejantanan Kyuhyun, sebelum kembali memasukkannya kedalam gua hangatnya.

"Shit... ya… teruskan…" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan nikmat yang teramat sangat dijuniornya.

Yesung kembali memanjakan junior Kyuhyun dengan gerakan cepat. Kyuhyun yang merasa akan mencapai puncaknya, segera menghentikan kegiatan Yesung. ia lalu mengangkat Yesung, dan membuatnya duduk dipangkuannya.

"A-ah…!" Yesung mendesah pelan saat tanpa sengaja juniornya bergesekkan dengan junior Kyuhyun. "Uuungh… sajangnim…" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan kedua mata sayunya.

… Membuat direktur Cho muda ini semakin kehilangan kendali. Ia memegang pinggang Yesung, lalu mengangkatnya, dan mengarahkan juniornya dilubang Yesung.

Dan tanpa persiapan ataupun peringatan sebelumnya, Kyuhyun langsung memaksakan junior besarnya untuk masuk kehole sempit Yesung.

"AAAHHH! S-SAJANGNIIM!" pekik Yesung saat merasakan sakit dibagian selatannya. Dia merasa seperti tubuhnya terbelah dua. "A-appooo…!" air mata mulai menetes disudut mata Yesung.

Kyuhyun mencium sudut mata Yesung, berusaha menenangkan. "Maaf aku masuk tanpa persiapan. Aku sudah benar-benar tidak tahan." Setelah berbisik begitu, Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat pinggang Yesung, dan menghentakknya hingga membuat junior Kyuhyun masuk sepenuhnya.

"AAAHHH! APPOOO!"

Kyuhyun kembali berusaha memberi ciuman-ciuman lembut pada Yesung untuk menyamarkan rasa sakitnya, sementara tangannya menaik-turunkan pinggang ramping Yesung dengan tempo pelan.

"U-ungh… hngh… hiks… appo…" ringis Yesung lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut sambil mengangkat pinggang Yesung lagi, membuat juniornya terlepas dari cengkraman erat dinding Yesung. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan membuatmu melayang." Lalu dalam sekali hentakkan, juniornya tepat mengenai prostat Yesung.

"Aaahhhhhh~~…" Yesung menengadahkan kepalanya saat merasakan nikmat yang mendadak muncul dan memusnahkan segala rasa sakitnya. "A-ahh~ s-sajangniimhh… disituh… a-ah~…!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil melepas tangannya. "Lakukan sendiri."

"U-unghh~…" Yesung berpegangan pada bahu kokoh Kyuhyun, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu kembali menghentakkannya kebawah. "A-aahh~~! Ah~! Ah~! Ah~ah~! S-sajanghh~nimh~!" desahan Yesung semakin menggila seiring dengan semakin cepatnya ia menaik-turunkan pinggulnya. "Ohh~! Ahh~!"

Kyuhyun mencondongkan wajahnya kedepan, dan menikmati dada Yesung yang mulus. Menjilat dan menggigiti nipples Yesung sementara tangannya aktif mengocok kejantanan Yesung.

"H-haa~ ah~! Oh God! Yah~! Ah~!" Yesung memeluk kepala Kyuhyun, melesakkan kepala Kyuhyun semakin dalam kedadanya. "S-sajangniiimhh~! Ahh~! Ah~! A-ahku~ m-mauh kelu- argh~~!"

"Bersama, sayang…" Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat kocokannya pada junior Yesung, sementara tangannya yang lain meremas bokong Yesung.

"A-ah…! Aaahhhh~…!" perlahan gerakan Yesung melambat saat merasakan cairan hangat yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Juga cairannya yang membasahi perutnya dan kemeja putih Kyuhyun. "Ah… ah…" Yesung menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan perlahan. "Euhhmm~… ah~…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Digendongnya Yesung tanpa melepas juniornya yang masih tertanam dihole Yesung. ia berdiri dan membawa mereka berdua kesofa panjang yang tersedia disudut ruang kantor Kyuhyun.

Dibaringkannya tubuh Yesung keatas sofa itu dengan lembut, lalu mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Yesung. "… Siap untuk ronde kedua kita, sayang…?"

"E-eunghh…!" Yesung melenguh saat Kyuhyun menggesekkan juniornya dan junior Yesung dengan tempo sedang. "S-sajangnimh~! A-ah…!"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai iya." Kyuhyun mencondongkan wajahnya, lalu mencium bibir Yesung dengan penuh nafsu.

"E-eunghh~… umhh~… ungghh~…"

Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan ujung juniornya pada lubang Yesung, lalu memasukkan ujung juniornya dengan tempo lambat, dan mengeluarkannya lagi.

"S-sajanghniimhh~…! A-ahng~… j-jangan… menggodakuh…" desah Yesung tertahan, apalagi tangan Kyuhyun mulai aktif mengocok juniornya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Bukankah kau yang menggodaku?"

"Sajangniiimm…!" lirih Yesung frustasi.

Kyuhyun menggigit pelan cuping telinga Yesung. "Memohonlah."

"A-ah… s-sajangnim… aku memerlukanh~… junior besarhhmuuhh… d-didalam… ku… ah~… s-sajangniiim…!" Yesung memejamkan matanya saat merasakan nikmat karena tangan Kyuhyun yang begitu terampil memanjakan juniornya.

"Masih kurang."

"Kh…! Ah…! Holeh… sempitkuh… membutuhkanmuhh… s-sajangniimh…! Ah~! Hanyah junior besarmuh… yang kubutuhkanh…! A-ah~! Buat akuh~… mendesah~…! Ah~! Fuckh me~ungh~ fuck me hard…! Akh!"

"Permohonan diterima."

Jleb

"AAHH! AH! AHH! S-SAJANGNIM!" kejantanan Kyuhyun mulai menghajar hole Yesung dengan brutal, hingga membuat tubuh Yesung terhentak-hentak. "Oohh! Ah~ ah~ yah~! S-sajangnimh~! Ah~!"

Kyuhyun mengulum nipple Yesung sementara tangannya naik-turun dijunior Yesung. Kyuhyun melenguh saat merasakan dinding butt Yesung yang memeluk erat kejantanannya. "Shit… kau ketat sekali, sayang…"

"A-aah~! Aahh~! Ungh~! D-deeperrhh…! Jebalh…! Uh~ ahn~!" Yesung membusungkan dadanya dan mendorong kepala Kyuhyun untuk lebih dalam melumat nipplesnya.

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat sodokkannya saat merasakan juniornya berkedut.

"Ah anh! Sajangniiim! A-aku mau- AKHH!"

Cproot

"Shit…!" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat cairannya berhasil keluar bersama dengan cairan Yesung.

"Hhh… hhh…" Yesung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun, lalu mencium bibir tebal milik atasannya itu dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum disela ciumannya. Ia menyelusupkan tangannya kepunggung Yesung untuk membelainya, dan dibelakang leher Yesung untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Mereka berciuman selama hampir semenit. Kyuhyun melepas ciuman mereka, lalu menatap wajah Yesung yang merah padam. Dikecupnya lembut pipi chubby Yesung, lalu menyeka peluh yang menetes dipelipis Yesung. "Saranghaeyo, baby…"

Yesung tersenyum masih dengan napas yang tersengal. "Ngh… nado… saranghaeyo… sajangnim…"

Kyuhyun kembali mengecup dahi, lalu turun kehidung Yesung. "Kita sedang berdua, sayang… panggil aku Kyunnie…"

Yesung mengangguk. "Kyunnie…" panggilnya sambil mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Ne, baby?" sahut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Happy 8th anniversary…" Yesung tersenyum lebar sehingga membuat kedua matanya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit. "Aku mencintaimu…"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung lembut. "Aku juga… sangat sangat sangat… mencintaimu." Dipeluknya tubuh telanjang Yesung dengan erat, seakan tak mau melepasnya sekejap saja. "Aku mencintaimu, istriku yang cantik…"

Yesung cemberut. "Aku namja, Kyunnie…"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Tapi kau ukeku~!"

"Tapi aku 'kan- ah! Yak! Kenapa kau mencubitku!" marah Yesung saat Kyuhyun dengan nakal mencubit buttnya.

"Sst… jangan berisik, sekretarisku sayang…" tangan Kyuhyun kini beralih meremas butt Yesung kasar.

"A-ah…!" Yesung memejamkan matanya saat merasakan desiran aneh didadanya. "Kyuuu…!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai mesum. "Kau tahu istilah 'doggy style', baby~?"

Obsidian Yesung membulat saat berhasil mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun. "E-eh? Kyu! Aku lelah dan-"

"Ayo kita mulai ronde ketiga kita~!" Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Yesung dengan suka cita, mengangkat pinggang Yesung, lalu mengecup buttnya sekilas. "Saranghaeyo, my baby~!"

"Y-yak Kyunnie! Hentik- ah! A-ah! Ahh! Ahh~! Angh! Kyunnieeh~…!"

:::

Dan mereka terus melakukannya seharian penuh.

Yah… sudah merupakan resiko bagi Cho Yesung, menjadi istri sekaligus sekretaris seorang namja mesum seperti Kyuhyun.

… Sepertinya besok Yesung akan mendekam didalam selimut –karena tidak bisa bergerak, bersama dengan sang suami yang akan terus membawanya ke surga dunia~…

Bukankah Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar rajanya diatas ranjang~?

FIN~~

0..0v /sumpal hidung pake tisu/plak

Mian NCnya gak hot… Ucchan bener2 gak ngerti soal NCTMT" tapi semoga gak bikin mata Readerdeul perih ne!

KYUSUUNGGGG DAAAAYYY~~~! Semoga makin mesra~!XD

Katanya ss7 bakal ditunda 2 tahun ne? mampus deh… mana ss6 Ucchan gak bisa nonton… harus nunggu 2 tahun lagi… kenapa para dancernya harus wamil ditahun yang sama sih?!XC

Buat yang UN semoga bisa melaksanakannya dengan baik ne! hwaitting!^0^9

Btw… semoga readerdeul suka ne!^^

Singkat kata,

Review Please?^^


	2. Chapter 2

Ucchan mempersembahkan:

Hot Body

SEQUEL

My Own Birthday Gift!(?)

* * *

Rated: M~(Masih pemula)/plak

* * *

Genre: Romance, Smut, Lemon asem, Garinggg

* * *

Cast: Kyuhyun &amp; Yesung (Super Junior)

* * *

Warn!: BL, Lemon asem, GaJe, Fail!NC, alur gak jelas, MPREG, cerita pasaran, Sex Toys

* * *

Disclaimer: Mereka berdua milik diri mereka sendiri dan saling memiliki~! Tapi ceritanya **ASLI** milik Ucchan! Mm… mian kalo judulnya gaje ne!T..T"

* * *

:::

"Sajangnim, ini berkas dari perjanjian terbaru bersama Park Company." Ujar Yesung, seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas kontrak kepada sajangnim perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

"Hn, taruh saja disana. Akan segera kuperiksa." Ujar Kyuhyun –sang sajangnim, tanpa melihat kearah Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum kecut. "A-ah… baik. Saya taruh disini." Ia meletakkan kertas-kertas tersebut pada tumpukan kertas-kertas lain dimeja sang direktur. Ia lalu berdiri diam, sesekali mencuri pandang kearah sang direktur. Berharap sang direktur berkata sesuatu padanya.

Hening sejenak.

"… Kenapa masih disitu?"

Yesung terkejut. "N-ne?"

"Tolong keluar, aku tak bisa konsentrasi."

Yesung menunduk. "Baik. Jeosonghamnida." Ia berbalik, lalu segera keluar dari ruangan sang direktur.

Diluar ruangan, ia masih menunduk. 'Kenapa suaranya dingin sekali…?' batinnya sedih. '… Kenapa sifatnya berubah belakangan ini…? Apa dia sudah tidak mencintaiku…?'

Ya… apakah direktur sekaligus suaminya yang mesum itu sudah tidak mencintainya lagi…?

:

:

-Ai's Café…

"Jadi… maksudmu suami mesummu itu sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi? begitu?" interogasi Heechul sambil mengaduk kopi hitamnya.

Yesung mengangguk. Menunduk dengan wajah sedih yang sangat menyayatkan hati –membuat beberapa pelanggan dan pelayan café terenyuh melihatnya.

Heechul menghela napas berat. "Hmph. Dasar babbo."

Yesung menggigit bibirnya, mengira ucapan dingin Heechul itu untuknya.

Heechul memandanginya. Sebuah senyuman lembut langsung terpatri diwajah cantiknya. "Hei, maksudku bukan kau. Tapi namja Cho itu." ia membawa Yesung masuk kedalam pelukannya.

Yesung terdiam sejenak, namun kemudian mulai menangis –hingga membuat kaget seisi cafe. "Huwaaaa~ng! bagaimana ini, hyung…? Aku tak mau berpisah dari Kyunnie…! Aku mencintainya! Hiks hiks!" tangis Yesung makin menjadi. "Dia bahkan tak mau melihat kearahku…"

"Cup cup cup…" Heechul mengusap kepala Yesung bermaksud menenangkan. "Tenang saja. aku akan membantumu membuat suamimu itu menyesal."

Yesung mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Heechul dengan kedua manik bulat berbinarnya. "Benar…? Bagaimana?"

Heechul baru saja hendak menerkam Yesung, saat seorang waitress menghentikan mereka dengan cara meletakkan sepiring cake strawberry diatas meja. "I-ini tuan…! Gratis untukmu…! Tolong jangan menangis…!" pinta yeoja itu dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis. 'Karena hatiku sakit saat melihatmu menangis…!' tambahnya dalam hati.

Yesung menoleh kearahnya. "S-sungguh…? Goma-"

CKREK

"… Glup…" yeoja waitress itu terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Heechul mendadak secepat kilat berdiri dan menodongkan sebuah pistol laras panjang kearah yeoja itu.

… Dan ujung pistol tersebut tertempel tepat didahinya…

"JANGAN GANGGU." Bisik Heechul dengan nada sedingin es. "ENYAH!"

"KYAA! JEOSONGHAMNIDA!" tanpa perlu disuruh 2 kali, waitress itu lalu segera pergi dari hadapan Heechul.

"Hmph. Dasar hama." Gumam Heechul yang kemudian kembali menyembunyikan pistol dibalik jasnya. Tidak memperdulikan para pengunjung café yang sudah gemetaran disudut café. "Berani sekali dia menyela pembicaraanku."

"Hyung… kau berlebihan…" Yesung menghela napas berat. "Bagaimana kalau mereka sampai telepon polisi? Kan hyung jadi dalam bahaya!"

"Bahaya? Bos mafia nomor satu Korea sepertiku ini dalam bahaya?" Heechul tersenyum meremehkan. Ya, dia bos mafia paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. "Kalau aku mau, café ini bisa kumusnahkan dalam waktu 1 menit."

Dan sontak perkataan singkat, padat, dan menusuk Heechul mampu membuat pemilik café yang sudah siap dengan telepon ditangan, langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

Heechul berdehem sambil membenarkan kerah jubah hitamnya. "Baiklah, kembali soal suami babbo dan mesummu itu. kita harus menghukumnya karena sudah berani menyakitimu." Cahaya mencurigakan nampak dimata Heechul. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menculiknya, menyekapnya diruang bawah tanah, menyiksanya dengan siksaan paling berat yang akan ia rasakan, seperti melepaskan segerombolan anjing kelaparan untuk memangsanya, mencukur kulitnya, atau kita bisa memotong p*nisnya dan menggorengnya-"

"Hyaaa! Hyung! Hentikan! Aku tidak mau yang seperti itu!" Yesung menutup telinganya panik –tak sanggup mendengar kata-kata kejam Heechul.

Heechul mendengus sambil bersidekap. "Yah, terserah kau juga. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan darinya?"

Pandangan Yesung berubah sendu. "… Aku… hanya ingin dia mencintaiku…" bisiknya lirih.

Heechul mendengus. "Hmph. Baiklah." Ia tampak berpikir sejenak. "Ah ya… aku ada ide…" seutas smirk mengerikan terukir diwajah cantik Heechul. "… Ide yang sangat bagus…"

Yesung berbinar gembira –entah terlalu polos atau bagaimana. "Jinjjaro? Apa? Apa itu?"

Seringai Heechul semakin menjadi. "Akan kujelaskan nanti~… ayo kita kembali kerumahku dulu untuk bersiap." Ujar Heechul seraya berdiri.

Yesung ikut berdiri. "Baik!" sahutnya antusias.

Baru saja Heechul dan Yesung pergi beberapa langkah, sebuah suara pelan nan lembut terdengar.

"Hei, tunggu aku, Chullie…"

Heechul berbalik dengan wajah bingung. "Hannie? Sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanyanya heran.

"Hangeng hyung! Sudah lama aku tak bertemu denganmu! Apa kabar?" sapa Yesung dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

Namja yang dipanggil Hangeng itu tampak kecewa. "… Aku sudah disini dari tadi… kau ingat ini, Chullie…?" Hangeng menunjukkan beberapa tas belanja ditangannya. "Kau memintaku membawa tas belanjamu tadi…"

Heechul tersentak. "O-oh… iya… ya… heheh… aku… lupa…"

….. Fyuuuhhh

Angin dingin berhembus, menerpa tiga insan yang tampak canggung itu.

:

:

-The Night…

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju rumah besarnya. Rasanya lelah sekali… Kyuhyun bertekad harus segera menemui Yesung dan menyelesaikan segalanya.

Kyuhyun telah berjuang. … Tapi Kyuhyun sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

… Sungguh.

"Mianhae, baby… jeongmal mianhae…" bisikan lirihnya terdengar menembus heningnya malam.

Ia memandangi bel pintu rumahnya. Cukup lama, sebelum ia akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menekannya.

Ting tong~

…

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Tak ada yang menjawab? Padahal Yesung selalu menunggu kepulangan Kyuhyun didekat pintu. Tak pernah Yesung terlambat.

Bahkan tanpa Kyuhyun membunyikan bel, Yesung seringkali membukanya terlebih dahulu.

:

:

"Kyunnie~! Aku tahu kau sudah pulang! Karena bunyi langkah kakimu terdengar! Dan aku sangat menyukainya!"

:

:

"… Baby…?" panggil Kyuhyun, sedikit gugup dan cemas. "… Baby? Aku sudah pulang!"

… Masih hening.

DEG

DEG

Apa Yesung sedang keluar? Tapi Yesung tidak pernah keluar malam! Kecuali jika diajak Kyuhyun ataupun teman dekatnya. Dan kalaupun mau keluar, Yesung selalu memberitahu Kyuhyun, entah itu lewat telepon atau sms. Lagipula dimana semua maid dan butlernya?!

"Baby?!"

Brak

Brak

Brak

"Baby! Buka pintunya!" rasa takut mulai menyergap Kyuhyun. Apa yang akan ia lakukan kalau babynya dalam bahaya?! "Baby! Baby!"

Dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, sesosok namja bersurai madu dengan cepat keluar dari balik semak belukar, dan tanpa suara mendekatinya. Sosok itu merogoh sakunya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang berisi sapu tangan. Diambilnya sapu tangan itu, dan dalam sekali lompatan, ia menerjang Kyuhyun dan menutupi mulut dan hidungnya dengan sapu tangan.

Kyuhyun terkejut, ia berusaha melepaskan tangan sosok tak dikenal itu. namun sia-sia. Sosok itu terlalu kuat. "Hmph! Hmffh! Hmh… hmh…!"

Brugh

Sosok itu memandangi tubuh Kyuhyun yang ambruk ditanah. "Akhirnya obat biusnya bekerja juga." Sebuah seringai miring terpampang diwajahnya. "Bersiap saja, bocah mesum. Kau tak akan kumaafkan."

"…"

"Hihihihi~! Let the game begin~!"

… Dan hanya suara mengerikan itu yang terdengar membelah heningnya malam itu.

:

:

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Nh…" Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya. Merasa pusing dikepalanya, tubuhnya juga rasanya pegal sekali. Yang pertama Kyuhyun temukan, adalah suasana suatu ruangan yang begitu hening dan berpencahayaan minim. Kyuhyun berusaha membiasakan cahaya diretinanya, lalu sebuah sosok tertangkap oleh matanya. Sosok itu duduk diatas ranjang, dan…

"…?! Baby?!" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung melihat keadaan Yesung.

Sang istri sekaligus sekretarisnya itu tampak tak mengenakan sehelai pakaianpun, wajahnya kelihatan merah menahan malu dan gugup. Tubuhnya gemetaran, sementara kepalanya tertunduk.

Kyuhyun ingin menerkamnya…

Baru saja Kyuhyun hendak berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, namun ia segera menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. Tubuhnya terikat di sofa dengan sangat kuat, dia tak bisa bergerak. "…?! Kenapa aku terikat?! Baby?"

Yesung tak memperdulikan Kyuhyun, masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"**Ah~… jadi kau sudah sadar, bocah~?"**

DEG

Kyuhyun mendongak, melihat sebuah speaker berukuran cukup besar tertanam di langit-langit kamarnya. "… Suara itu… Kim Heechul?" tanyanya tak yakin.

"**Ho~! Rupanya kau ingat namaku~! Kau membuatku terharu~!"**

Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa lupa? Heechullah yang membuatnya nyaris gagal menikahi Yesung. sahabat overprotektif Yesung itu selalu punya cara sadis untuk menjauhkan Yesung dari Kyuhyun. Tapi untunglah Hangeng –kakak temannnya- muncul dan membuat Heechul jatuh cinta.

Saat Heechul lengah itulah, Kyuhyun tancap gas menikahi Yesung.

"Apa maumu?!" desis Kyuhyun penuh kewaspadaan.

"**Kasar sekali kau~!"**

Suara tawa Heechul menggema, membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun berdiri.

"**Apa mauku, hm~? Mungkin sebaiknya kau tanyakan itu pada Yesungieku!"**

Suaranya mendadak berubah menjadi super kejam.

Tatapan Kyuhyun kembali jatuh pada Yesung. "Baby?" panggilnya cemas, namun Yesung tak menjawab.

"**Nah, Yesungie~! Berhubung suamimu sudah bangun~…"**

Suara Heechul terhenti sejenak, bahkan Kyuhyun dapat membayangkan seringai sadis yang membingkai wajah cantik namja itu.

"… **Ayo kita mulai gamenya~!"**

"G-game? Game apa?!" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

Yesung meraih segelas air putih yang berada tak jauh darinya, memandanginya sebentar, sebelum memutuskan untuk meminumnya. "A-aku sudah minum, hyungie…"

"**Bagus~! Tunggu saja~! obatnya akan segera bereaksi~!"**

Kyuhyun semakin cemas. Obat apa yang diberikan namja sadis itu?! pertanyaan Kyuhyun terjawab, ketika ia menangkap gelagat aneh dari istrinya. "Y-Yesungie…? Gwenchanayo, baby…?"

Yang ia lihat, wajah babynya itu mulai memerah, sementara peluh telah membasahi wajah dan tubuh eloknya, juga suara-suara desahan lirih yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

… Seksi…

Seandainya saja Kyuhyun tidak sedang terikat…

Ngomong-ngomong kenapa babynya mendadak jadi begitu? Apa gara-gara obat…? Kyuhyun termenung.

"…! Aprosidiak?!" Kyuhyun melotot saat otaknya berhasil menemukan deret nama obat itu.

"**Ah~! bingo~!"**

Suara tawa Heechul kembali menggema.

"**Baiklah, Yesungie~! Kau sudah bisa mulai sekarang~!"**

Selesai mendengar perkataan Heechul, Yesung segera meraih sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang ada didekat kakinya. Dibukanya kotak itu dengan napas terengah, lalu mengeluarkan…

… Beberapa toys…

… Bagaimana caranya istrinya yang polos nan lugu itu bisa punya begitu banyak toys…? "KIM HEECHUL!" bentak Kyuhyun marah.

"**Aaa~ kenapa kau marah, hm~? Aku hanya memberi Yesungie beberapa 'ha-di-ah'~! Ufufufuu~!"**

Kembali pada Yesung. ia mengambil sebuah dildo, dan memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh nafsu. Jemari mungilnya mulai turun menuju kejantanannya yang sudah menegang. Perlahan ia memasukan dildo berukuran besar itu kedalam mulutnya, sementara tangannya mulai mengocok kejantanannya.

"Umh~… fuh~… ahn… fuah~… ungh…~"

Hanya desahan-desahan kecil itu yang terdengar keluar dari bibir kecil Yesung. mulutnya tetap aktif memanjakan dildo itu sementara kocokannya pada juniornya semakin cepat. Sementara kakinya tanpa sadar semakin melebar, membiarkan Kyuhyun melihat seluruh tubuhnya. "Ha~ ah… hn~… ungh…"

Yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan hanya ngiler memandangi pemandangan indah didepannya ini.

… Indah tapi menyakitkan…

Kyuhyun benar-benar iri dengan dildo itu. harusnya juniornyalah yang dimanjakan Yesung! bukan dildo plastik berwarna ungu itu! Kyuhyun berusaha berontak, tapi percuma, ikatan tali dan lakban yang menahannya terlalu kuat! "Sial!"

Dan suara tawa licik Heechul masih terdengar menggema dikamar KyuSung.

"Ah! ah! aaaahhh!"

Cproottt~

"Hyah… ah…" tubuh Yesung melemas setelah berhasil melepaskan spermanya. "Ungh…" ia mengganti posisinya, beralih menungging membelakangi Kyuhyun. Ia perlahan memasukkan dildo berukuran besar itu kedalam lubangnya. Dan tanpa persiapan!

"B-baby! Hentikan! Jangan lakukan itu! Rasanya akan sakit sekali!" Kyuhyun berusaha mencegah, tetapi Yesung tak mengindahkan.

"Akh!" erangan meluncur keluar dari bibir Yesung saat dildo itu merengsek masuk kedalam lubangnya. Tubuh Yesung tersentak saat merasakan sensasi nikmat dikala dildo itu menggesek lubangnya. "A-ah~… ahhh~…" Yesung mulai meng-in outkan dildo itu dengan cukup cepat dilubangnya, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk mengocok junior mungilnya. "Angh… ah~! ah ah ah… nahh~…!"

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Babynya kelihatan sangat seksi saat ini… dan disinilah dia… terikat disofa… tak berdaya… dengan gundukan dicelananya yang semakin sesak…

… Sungguh penderitaan yang tak akan bisa Kyuhyun lupakan…

"Ah! ah! ah!" desahan Yesung masih terdengar, seiring ujung dildo yang terus menerus menghantam prostatnya. "Uwah~…! Ahhh!" Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan desahan nikmat yang seakan tak pernah habis. "M-mh…!"

Cproot…

"Ah… ah…" gerakan tangan Yesung mulai melambat, iapun limbung dan terjatuh kesamping, tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. Napasnya terengah sementara kedua matanya sudah nyaris tertutup.

"**Ah~! sepertinya ronde awal sudah selesai~! Kerja bagus Yesungie~!"**

Heechul bersenandung senang.

"**Baiklaaah~! Ronde kedua akan dimulai sebentar lagi~! semoga kau siap, BOCAH."**

Kyuhyun langsung merasakan hawa pembunuh Heechul yang menusuk tepat kearahnya.

"**Baiklah~! Babak kedua dimulai~! Ayo bangun, Yesungie~!"**

"Ungh~… ah~… b-baik, hyungie…" Yesung berusaha bangun, sesekali ia nyaris terjatuh, tapi ia segera mendapatkan keseimbangannya lagi. ia mengambil beberapa toys, yaitu…

Cock ring dan vibrator serta… sebuah mentimun berukuran besar…

… Kyuhyun mendapat firasat buruk.

Setelah mendapatkan ketiga toys itu, Yesung beranjak dari ranjang yang sedari tadi ia tempati, lalu mulai melangkah terhuyung kearah Kyuhyun. Saat sampai didepan Kyuhyun, Yesung memandanginya dengan tatapan yang… terluka.

Kyuhyun balas menatapnya tak mengerti. "B-baby…? Tolong lepaskan ikatan ini…!" pinta Kyuhyun memelas.

"**A~ A~ A~! kau tahu itu tidak boleh, Kyuhyunsshi~!"**

suara ceria Heechul kembali terdengar.

"**Teehee~! Lanjutkan, Yesungiee~!"**

Sepertinya Heechul sangat menikmati penderitaan Kyuhyun…

Yesung tanpa suara melepas kancing kemeja Kyuhyun satu persatu. Dan hal itu tentu membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Selanjutnya tangan Yesung turun dan mulai melepas ikat pinggang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melotot dibuatnya. "B-baby?!" jemari mungil Yesung beralih menurunkan resleting celana Kyuhyun, dan mengeluarkan junior ukuran jumbo milik suaminya itu.

"Kh…!" Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya tatkala merasakan jemari hangat Yesung menyentuh juniornya yang telah berdiri kokoh dan sudah precum. Melihat babynya solo play tadi memang membuatnya bergairah.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Yesung memasangkan cock ring pada junior Kyuhyun, dan sontak mengundang protes dari empunya. "B-baby?! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Yesung tak menjawab. Setelah yakin cock ring yang diberikan Heechul sudah terpasang sempurna pada junior Kyuhyun, Yesung segera naik dan duduk dipangkuannya.

"B-baby…?" tubuh Kyuhyun gemetar. Rasa sakit mulai ia rasakan karena tak bisa mengeluarkan semennya. "Baby, tolong lepaskan cock ring ini…"

Yesung memejamkan matanya, lalu mulai menggesekkan juniornya dengan kejantanan Kyuhyun. "A-ah…! Hngh~! Ungh~… ah~…" desahan Yesung kembali terdengar, merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan junior Kyuhyun padanya.

Kyuhyun…? Sudah mulai menangis(walau dalam hati). Babynya sedang sangat agresif dan Kyuhyun disini malah tidak berdaya… padahal jarang babynya jadi agresif begini… huhuhuh…

"Ah~ ah~… oh…" Yesung mulai menghentikan gerakannya. Ia beralih menggesekkan bokongnya pada junior Kyuhyun. "Na-ah~… K-Kyunnieh…! Hh! Ah…!"

"Shit… aku sudah tidak tahan lagi… kau sangat seksi, baby…" bisik Kyuhyun penuh nafsu. "Masukkan sekarang, baby… aku ingin merasakan lubangmu-"

"**Nah~! Kau tahu Yesungie tidak bisa melakukan itu, Kyuhyunsshi~~!"**

Kyuhyun sudah memasang wajah WTF?!- terbaiknya. "A-apa maksudmu?! Baby?" Kyuhyun beralih memandangi Yesung, tapi Yesung tak balas menatapnya. Ia menunduk, berupaya menghindari mata Kyuhyun.

"Baik~! Kau bisa memasukkannya sekarang, Yesungie~~!"

Seakan terhipnotis kata-kata Heechul, Yesung mengarahkan salah satu tangannya yang memegang vibrator. Ia mengaktifkannya, sebelum memasukkannya kedalam lubangnya. "Kh…! Ah…!" Yesung menyandarkan wajahnya pada bahu Kyuhyun, sambil terus mendesah. Wajahnya merah padam, matanya menyayu, sementara bibirnya telah membengkak karena terlalu lama digigit.

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah penuh nafsu Yesung sebentar, lalu mulai mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas. Melihat Yesung tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda melawan, Kyuhyun semakin berani mencium Yesung. ia mengigit bibirnya lalu mulai memasukan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat Yesung.

"H-hngh…!" jemari Yesung mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun, terlena dengan ciuman suaminya itu. gerakan tangannya yang tadi sibuk mengin-outkan vibrator didalam lubangnya mulai memelan.

"**Yeesuungiee~~~! Sadarlah!"**

DEG

Yesung tersadar, ia buru-buru memutuskan ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun, membuat suaminya itu mengerang kesal. Wajahnya memerah, teringat akan kesalahannya tadi. Ia memperbaiki posisinya dipangkuan Kyuhyun, menjaga jarak agar Kyuhyun tak bisa menciumnya. Ia lalu mulai menggerakan tangannya lagi. "Ngh…! Ah…" tubuhnya menggelinjang nikmat saat vibrator itu terus-terusan menggesek liangnya.

Kyuhyun semakin nelangsa. Babynya sangat menggairahkan… kenapa dia harus terikat disini?! Dan rasa sakit dibagian selatannya semakin menjadi karena semen yang ia tahan sudah semakin tak terbendung. "Kh…! B-baby… jangan siksa aku… jebal…"

Jurus andalan Kyuhyun! Puppy eyes melasnya! Yesung selalu tak tega menolak Kyuhyun kalau dia sudah mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya ini.

Tapi nyatanya Yesung tak mendengarkannya. Ia terus menginoutkan vibrator itu di dalam lubangnya, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi memanjakan nipplenya.

Kyuhyun memandang sedih nipple mungil Yesung yang tengah dimanja pemiliknya. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun melahap habis kedua nipples mungil kecokelatan itu. Seseorang… tolong lepaskan tali dan lakban ini! KYUHYUN MOHON DENGAN SANGAT!

"Baiklah Yesungieee~! Sekarang masukkan yang kedua!"

"E-eumph…!" Yesung meraih mentimun yang sedari tadi bertengger dikepala sofa. Ia lalu beranjak turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun, kemudian menarik sofa lain yang berada disamping sofa Kyuhyun, dan menaiki sofa berukuran kecil itu. ia membungkuk, memperlihatkan lubangnya yang sudah dipenuhi vibrator pada Kyuhyun –membuat suaminya itu lagi-lagi menelan ludah.

"Hhh…" Yesung mulai memasukkan mentimun itu kedalam lubangnya yang masih diisi vibrator. "A-ah…! sshh…!" Yesung berusaha memasukkan mentimun itu secara paksa kedalam lubangnya, mengindahkan rasa sakit yang mulai mendera bagian selatan tubuhnya.

Melihat babynya kesakitan membuat Kyuhyun merasa semakin sedih. "B-baby…! Hentikan!"

Tapi Yesung tak mengindahkannya. Ia berhasil memasukkan mentimun itu sampai setengahnya. Napasnya terengah sementara kakinya mulai terasa goyah. "Ngh… ah… K-Kyunnieh…"

DAMN!

Kyuhyun merasa frustasi. Yesung memanggilnya dengan suara seseksi itu, dan Kyuhyun tetap tidak bisa menerkamnya! AARGGGHHH!

Yesung mulai menggerakan kedua objek itu didalam lubangnya, pertamanya perlahan, namun semakin lama semakin cepat. Yesung memejamkan matanya, merasakan kenikmatan yang mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. "A-ah…! yah…! Ungh…! Ommo… hh…! Ah ah ah!"

Kyuhyun memandangi bokong Yesung dengan hati perih. Hatinya sakit… bagian bawahnya juga… hiks hiks

Tubuh Yesung menggelinjang, pertanda ia akan keluar sebentar lagi. gerakan tangannya semakin cepat, seiring dengan desahannya yang semakin keras. "Ngahhh!"

Cprooottt

Yesung langsung jatuh terduduk disofa, tak bisa menahan berat badannya lebih lama lagi. napasnya terengah sementara tubuhnya sudah penuh peluh.

Kyuhyun memandangi babynya cemas. Apa Yesung baik-baik saja…?

"**Baiklaaahh~! Ronde kedua sudah selesai~~~!"**

Suara riang Heechul kembali terdengar.

"**Nah~! Bersiap untuk ronde ketiga~! Akan dimulai dalam-"**

"APA KAU GILA?!"

"…**!"**

"DIA SUDAH SEPERTI INI! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MENYIKSANYA LEBIH JAUH LAGI!" bentak Kyuhyun marah. Dia benar-benar marah! Dia benci saat melihat babynya tersiksa seperti ini!

"**Hum~!"**

Heechul terdengar mencibir.

"**Berani juga kau berkata begitu. Padahal kau sendiri sudah melukainya. Sangat melukainya."**

DEG

Kyuhyun melotot. "Apa maksudmu…?" Kyuhyun beralih menatap Yesung yang masih memejamkan mata. "Baby…?"

Yesung tak menjawab. Ia mencengkram sofa, seakan sedang menahan sesuatu.

"… Aku… melukainya…?"

"**Ya~ kau sudah melukainya~!"**

Heechul membenarkan.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Benarkah itu? babynya terluka karena kesalahannya sendiri…? Apa yang sudah dia lakukan…? Kesalahan apa…?

"… **Kenapa kau bersikap dingin padanya?"**

Kyuhyun mendongak. "Ne?"

"… **Kutanya, kenapa kau bersikap dingin padanya?"**

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "… Dingin…?"

Hening sejenak, namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara gebrakan meja terdengar jelas. Heechul jelas sedang marah. Marah besar!

"**YESUNG SENDIRI YANG BILANG PADAKU! KAU BERSIKAP DINGIN PADANYA, KAU BAHKAN SEAKAN MENJAUH DARINYA! KAU INGAT?! KAU BAHKAN MENYURUHNYA KELUAR SAAT DIA BERADA DIRUANGANMU! KAU MEMBUATNYA TERLUKA, DASAR BRENGSEK!"**

Kyuhyun cengo sejenak. Namun ekspresinya mulai melembut.

Ah… jadi ternyata ini… Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Ini salah paham." Ujarnya tenang.

Perkataannya itu sontak menarik perhatian Heechul dan Yesung sendiri. Tubuh Yesung menegang sementara kedua matanya telah terbuka sepenuhnya.

"**Salah paham? Apa maksudmu, hah?!"**

Kyuhyun memandang Yesung dengan tatapan lembut. "Aku melakukan semua itu demi babyku… aku tidak mau dia terluka…"

"…"

"**Hmph. Kau pikir aku dan Yesungie akan percaya dengan alasanmu itu, huh? Kau berkata begitu, padahal kau sendiri melukai hatinya, babbo!"**

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku tidak peduli apa pendapatmu. Yang pasti… aku sangat mencintai babyku."

Selesai Kyuhyun berkata begitu, Yesung langsung melompat kearah Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan tubuh gemetaran. "Kyunnie… Kyunnie… Kyunnie…" panggilnya berkali-kali dengan suara lirih.

Kyuhyun mengecup bahu terbuka Yesung. "Ne, baby…? Uljimma… kau tahu aku paling benci saat melihatmu menangis…"

Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya. "… Saranghae…" cicitnya lirih.

Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. "Nado, baby… nado… saranghae… jeongmal saranghae…" bisiknya sambil mengecup leher dan pipi Yesung berkali-kali.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya, tetapi tangannya tetap melingkar dibahu Kyuhyun, sementara dahinya bertemu dengan dahi suami yang sangat dicintainya itu. "… Tapi kenapa kau jadi dingin padaku belakangan ini…? Kau bahkan memintaku keluar dari ruanganmu tanpa melihat kearahku…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menatap Yesung dengan penuh cinta. "Karena… aku sedang menahan diri, baby…" wajahnya berubah sendu.

Yesung mengernyit. "Ne? menahan diri bagaimana…?" tanyanya bingung.

"… Aku tidak boleh memasukimu untuk beberapa waktu, baby…"

Yesung semakin bingung. "Kenapa?"

"… Kau ingat beberapa minggu yang lalu kita kedokter karena kau sering mual dan pusing, baby?" mulai Kyuhyun. "Aku bilang kau hanya sakit biasa… tapi aku berbohong, baby…"

Yesung menegang. "A-apa…? Lalu aku sakit apa?!" tanyanya panik.

"… Kau hamil, baby… sekarang sudah 2 bulan…"

…

"**APAAA?!"** jerit Heechul heboh. **"B-BAGAIMANA BISA YESUNGIE HAMIL?! DIA NAMJA DAN- AAAHHH! JANGAN BERDUSTA, KAU BOCAH TENGIK!"**

"Aku tidak berdusta! Babyku ini adalah namja yang spesial…" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung, berusaha menunjukan kesungguhan dimatanya. "Tapi… saat tahu dia hamil, aku ingat, aku tidak bisa memasukinya lagi… nanti dia terluka…" wajah Kyuhyun berubah menyedihkan.

"Padahal aku sangat merindukannya… aku ingin memeluknya… menciumnya… bercinta lagi dengannya… dan hanya dengan melihatmu saja sudah mampu membuat adik kecilku berdiri… makanya aku tidak melihat kearahmu, baby… akhirnya aku malah menjauh darimu… mianhae…"

Yesung memandang Kyuhyun sedih. "Kyunnie…"

"Tapi aku lelah, baby… sangat lelah… bisakah setidaknya aku mencium dan memelukmu…?" tanya Kyuhyun melas. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi… aku janji aku tidak akan kelepasan… aku akan berusaha menahan nafsuku, jadi… bolehkah…?"

Yesung tersenyum sangat manis. "Tentu, Kyunnie… tentu…" ia mencium Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu beralih memeluknya erat.

Mereka diam beberapa lama, namun suara Heechul menginterupsi.

"**Maaf mengganggu kebahagiaan kalian, pasangan babbo. Tapi aku hanya memberitahu, bercinta dengan seseorang yang sedang hamil diperbolehkan kok."**

Kyuhyun cengo. "Hah?"

"**Siapa yang melarang kalian bercinta? Dasar bodoh!"** Heechul terdengar puas dengan kata-katanya. **"Lagipula, perut Yesungie belum terlalu besar kok. Yang bahaya saat Yesungie sudah diatas 6 bulan! Itu baru kau bisa mulai hati-hati!"**

Wajah Kyuhyun merah padam. Oh lihatlah dia. Percaya begitu saja pada kata-kata rival kantornya, Choi Siwon dari Choi Corp., _"Kalau istrimu sedang hamil, kau tidak boleh memasukinya, sekalipun! Ingat! TIDAK BOLEH!"_

Sialan. Sialan. SIALAN! KYUHYUN BERSUMPAH AKAN MENGHANCURKAN PERUSAHAAN SIALAN ITU!

Yesung terdiam sejenak, namun mulai tertawa geli. "Hihihi, Kyunnie… kau lucu sekali~!"

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Babyyyy~~~! Tega sekali kau menertawakankuuuu~!"

Yesung tersenyum lebar, lalu mulai memeluk leher Kyuhyun lagi. "Hm~! Mianhae, Kyunnie~… saranghaeyo~~~!"

Kyuhyun rasa dia bisa mati tanpa penyesalan sekarang.

"**Aish… ya sudahlah. Yesungie aku pulang dulu ne! lepaskan saja bocah itu. pusing aku ngurusin kalian! Ayo Hannie! Kita pulang saja!"**

Beberapa saat kemudian sambungan dispeaker tersebut terputus.

Yesung buru-buru mengambil gunting yang berada diatas meja, kemudian segera menggunting ikatan yang melilit tubuh Kyuhyun.

Segera setelah bebas, Kyuhyun langsung menerkam Yesung, dan melumat habis bibirnya.

"Ungh~ umh~ K-Kyunnie…!" Yesung balas mencium Kyuhyun, sementara tangannya sibuk meremas bahu Kyuhyun. Merasakan lemas dikakinya.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari Yesung sudah lelah, segera menggendong Yesung, dan melingkarkan kaki Yesung dipingganggnya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Ia lalu membawa Yesung menuju ranjang keduanya. Dibaringkannya tubuh sintal sang istri keatas ranjang dengan lembut, tak mau melukainya lebih banyak lagi.

"K-Kyunnie… aku menginginkanmu…" apa yang Yesung katakan dengan wajah merona penuh keringat, bibir bengkak, dan mata penuh nafsu itu…?

Kyuhyun refleks memeluk Yesung erat. Merasa bahagia karena bisa bersama dengan babynya lagi. "Saranghae, baby… saranghae… saranghae…" bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengecup puncak kepala Yesung penuh sayang.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun bisa mengatakannya berkali-kali. Dia tidak akan pernah lelah. Dia sudah terlalu mencintainya… sekretarisnya… namjanya… istrinya…

Dan sekarang dia bisa memeluk Yesung selama yang ia mau. Menciumnya sesuka hatinya. Dan mencintainya sampai akhir hayatnya.

Kyuhyun sangat bahagia.

… Tapi… bagian bawahnya masih sakit…

… SANGAT.

Kyuhyun teringat lagi, cock ring sialan itu masih terpasang sempurna dijuniornya.

Yesung yang melihat ekspresi menyedihkan Kyuhyun, segera teringat keberadaan sex toy yang ia sematkan pada kejantanan sang suami. "W-waa! Mianhae, Kyunnie! Akan kulepaskan!" ia buru-buru bangkit dan mencondongkan wajahnya pada kejantanan sang suami. Dengan hati-hati ia melepaskan cock ring itu dan-

Cproot

Sperma Kyuhyun sontak keluar dan mengenai wajah Yesung. Yesung bengong dengan wajah penuh cairan Kyuhyun.

… Dan pemandangan itu sungguh erotis bagi si mesum Cho.

"Baby…" panggil Kyuhyun sambil menjilat bibirnya penuh nafsu.

Yesung mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun dengan kedua mata polosnya. "Ne, Kyunnie?"

"… Bisakah kau membersihkannya untukku…?"

Yesung bingung, namun ia segera sadar maksud dari kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kejantanan Kyuhyun sudah sudah berlumuran air mani. Wajahnya sontak merona. "E-eum… ne, Kyunnie…" Ia meneguk salivanya, sebelum kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada kejantanan Kyuhyun.

Jemari mungilnya bergerak menyentuh batang kejantanan sang suami –mengundang erangan pelan dari sang suami. Jemarinya beralih mengocok kejantanan Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

"Shh… baby…"

Mendengar suara berat Kyuhyun, membuat Yesung merasa semakin bersemangat. Ia beralih menggunakan mulutnya untuk memanjakan kejantanan sang suami. Lidahnya perlahan menjilat ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun, lalu kemudian benar-benar memasukkan kejantanan sang suami kedalam mulutnya. "Hngh…!" Yesung memejamkan matanya saat dapat mengecap rasa asin dari kejantanan Kyuhyun, tapi dia sangat menyukai rasa ini. Karena ini adalah milik Kyuhyun. Milik suami yang sangat dicintainya.

Yesung mulai memaju mundurkan wajahnya dengan pelan, sementara tangannya sibuk memainkan twinballs milik sang suami.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, istrinya ini walau kelihatan seperti uke baru yang tidak berpengalaman, tapi kemampuannya dalam memuaskan junior Kyuhyun sangatlah hebat. Entah dari mana Yesung belajar soal ini, atau mungkin sudah bakat alami. Hohoho~ Kyuhyun memang sangat beruntung~…

"Umhh~… hnngh… ah~… Kyunnie…" Yesung melepaskan kulumannya, dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan wajah erotis terbaiknya.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun akan horny.

Ia mengangkat tubuh sang istri, dan mendekapnya erat. Sementara bibirnya kembali bermain dileher sang istri. Tangannya lalu bergerak kearah belakang Yesung, dan melepaskan vibrator dan mentimun dari dalam hole Yesung –mengundang erangan kecil dari Yesung.

"A-ah…! Kyunnie…!" desahan Yesung kembali terdengar. Apalagi jemari panjang Kyuhyun kini mulai merambat kedaerah nipplesnya. Kyuhyun memilin nipplenya, mencium lehernya, sementara kejantanan Kyuhyun sudah bermain-main dibelahan bokong Yesung. membuat Yesung semakin melayang. "K-Kyunnieeeh… aku sudah tidak tahan… t-tolong masukkan…" pinta Yesung dengan wajah merah padam.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Sabar, baby~… kita harus bermain pelan-pelan~…" ia menunjukkan smirk andalannya. "Ini juga sebagai hukuman karena sudah membuatku menderita~…"

Yesung buru-buru membuang muka. "M-mian…" cicitnya sambil berupaya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah merona.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, baby~!" ucapnya penuh kelembutan. "… Kau hanya perlu mendesah dan mengikuti apa kataku~!"

Ternyata belum hilang keevilannya.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole Yesung yang sudah cukup teregang karena vibrator dan mentimun tadi. "A-ah… Kyunnie…!"

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah erotis Yesung dengan penuh nafsu. "Katakan, Baby… mana yang lebih memuaskanmu…? Aku? Atau dua barang disana itu?" tanyanya sambil melirik vibrator dan mentimun yang sudah tergeletak dilantai.

Yesung tampak berpikir. Wajahnya serius. "Sejujurnya aku lebih bergairah dengan mereka!"

JDAAAARRRRRRR

Kyuhyun cengo. Apa tadi dia bilang? Apa kata istrinya yang terlalu jujur ini…?

"Ah… tapi tentu saja aku lebih menyukai juniormu, Kyunnie… bagaimanapun…" Yesung memainkan jarinya dengan wajah merona, lalu mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. "… Aku mencintaimu."

Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun langsung menghujam juniornya kedalam hole Yesung dengan kecepatan penuh –mengundang jeritan dari sang istri.

'SIALAN! BISA-BISANYA DIA BERKATA BEGITU DENGAN WAJAH YANG SEMANIS ITU!' jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kalah dengan nafsunya.

"A-ah! ah! ah! K-Kyunnieh! P-pelan- AKH!" Yesung memeluk leher Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan desahan yang terus meluncur keluar dari bibir kissablenya.

"Mian, baby… aku sudah tidak tahan lagi…!" bisik Kyuhyun sambil tetap menghujam hole Yesung. "… You are so damn sexy, baby…"

"U-ungh…! Y-you too…" balas Yesung dengan wajah yang semakin bernafsu. "A-ah…! deeperh…! Ungh! KYUNNIEE!"

Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya. "Damn… ini pertama kalinya melihatmu seagresif ini baby~… mungkin ini pengaruh darinya…" bisik Kyuhyun lalu mengecup dahi Yesung tanpa menghentikan genjotannya.

"D-diah…? Nuguh…? Ah!"

"Tentu saja bayi kecil kita, baby~!" jawab Kyuhyun riang.

"O-ohh… oh… aku m-mengertih…! Ah! Kyunnieh…! Aku mau…!"

"Keluar saja, baby… jangan ditahan…" bisik Kyuhyun sambil beralih mengocok junior mungil Yesung.

"A-ah! ah! Kyunnie! AHHHH!"

Cprooot

Cairan Yesung keluar dan membasahi dadanya dan juga perut Kyuhyun. "Hha…. Hh… a-aku lelah, Kyunnie…" bisik Yesung melas.

"Tapi aku belum keluar, baby~…" balas Kyuhyun lebih melas. "Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, baby~!" Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh sintal sang istri yang sudah dipenuhi peluh, dan membaliknya. "How about doggy style, hm~?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yesung, Kyuhyun kembali menggerakan pinggulnya dengan brutal –membuat tubuh Yesung terhentak-hentak.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ky-Kyu-kh! Aakh! Ahh! P-pelan-pel-nghh…!"

Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan perkataan-atau lebih tepatnya desahan- Yesung. ia terus menghujam hole Yesung dengan tusukan-tusukannya. Hole Yesung memang surga dunia bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bosan memasukinya.

"Baby…!" Kyuhyun membungkuk –tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya, lalu menciumi punggung terbuka Yesung dengan penuh cinta. "Saranghae… saranghae…!" tangannya bergerak turun meraih junior Yesung, lalu mulai mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat.

"Ahh! Ahh! N-nado…! Kyunnieh…! Nado saranghae…! Eungh…! Ahhh!" tubuh Yesung menggelinjang, sebelum juniornya kembali mengeluarkan cairan maninya.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Yesung dan semakin mempercepat tusukannya –dikala ia menyadari juniornya mulai berkedut. "Shh…! B-baby! Aku akan- kh!"

CPROOT

"Hhh… hh…" tubuh Yesung ambruk, sementara Kyuhyun memilih untuk sedikit bergeser kesamping agar tidak menindih tubuh sang istri. Ia memandangi wajah istrinya yang tampak masih berusaha mengumpulkan oksigen setelah 'olahraga' mereka tadi.

"Baby…" tangannya terangkat dan mulai mengelus surai Yesung penuh sayang. "… Mianne, aku sudah membuatmu sedih… aku sudah membuatmu kesepian dan terluka… aku benar-benar bodoh."

Yesung menoleh kearahnya, lalu tersenyum manis. "Ani, Kyunnie… aku senang kau melakukan itu semua demi aku… aku juga minta maaf karena sudah berburuk sangka padamu." Yesung sedikit bergeser, agar lebih dekat dengan sang suami. "… Aku mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dikecupnya bibir sang istri sekilas, sebelum menjawab "Nado saranghae, baby… saranghae…"

"Ne, Kyunnie… kenapa kau menyembunyikan kehamilanku?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Masam. "… Aku ditipu seseorang, baby… mianne…"

Yesung mengernyit. "Ditipu? Oleh siapa?"

"… Lupakan saja. anyway!" Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Jangan pernah termakan kata-kata Heechul lagi! arrachi?"

Yesung terlihat semakin bingung. "Kenapa?"

'KARENA DIA BERUSAHA MEMISAHKAN KITA, BABBOOOO!' jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati. Namun ia berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk berteriak. "Uhm… kau lebih percaya padaku 'kan baby…?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah melasnya.

Yesung mengangguk. "Ne!"

"Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu mendengarkan kata-kataku saja, baby…" bisik Kyuhyun lalu menarik Yesung untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya. "Hm… saranghae, baby… aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu… aku janji."

Didekapan Kyuhyun, Yesung tersenyum bahagia. "Gomawo, Kyunnie… aku juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu…"

Hening sejenak.

"Nfu~! Kyunnieee~~!"

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar suara Yesung yang mendadak terdengar genit. "N-ne, baby?"

"Aku ingin melakukannya lagi~~!"

Kyuhyun termangu. "N-ne? melakukan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun gelagapan.

Yesung bangkit, dan duduk diperut Kyuhyun. Sebuah seringai manis dan tatapan nakal tampak diwajahnya. "Ah~! apa kau tahu soal dominant uke, Kyunnieee~?" tanyanya manis sambil memainkan sebuah borgol ditangannya dan sesekali menjilat jemari mungilnya. "AKU SEDANG INGIN MENCOBANYA~~~!"

* * *

:::

Dear diary…

Hari ini aku mengalami hari yang mengerikan.

Ukeku entah kenapa jadi begini…

Mungkin penyebabnya jadi seperti ini, adalah karena kehamilannya…

Emosinya jadi tidak stabil…

Dia juga jadi lebih sering bergairah…

… Tenaganya juga entah kenapa jadi kuat sekali…

…

… Dominant uke…

…

Begitu saja diary, pantatku masih sakit. Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah makan mentimun lagi seumur hidupku.

… Sampai jumpa besok…

…

:::

* * *

FIN~~~~~~~/digampar Kyuppa

KYAHAHAH! ENDINGNYA KENAPA TUH~~?/plak

Hari ini Ucchan ulang tahun! Yeeeyy~~!XD ini hadiah terindah~! Mwayahahaha!/digampar Kyuppa ide cerita ini Ucchan dapet dari mimpi~! Udah lama sihXD disitu Yemma kelihatan agresif sekali… ngomong-ngomong soal dominant ukenya Ucchan juga mimpiin, tapi gak Ucchan ketik karena mengerikan/plak

… Udah mendadak hamil aja nih YemmaXD hukhu~! Babynya pasti imut deh~! Ntar namanya Aimikka~/plak

Anyway, Ucchan minta maaf kalo telat! N maaf juga udah ngecewain. Tapi Ucchan tidak suka disebut author PHP! Ucchan janji akan update sequel ini pada akhir tahun! Tapi Ucchan tidak nyebutin kapannya! Anda tidak bisa memaksa Ucchan untuk bikin sequel tanpa melihat keadaan Ucchan! Skul Ucchan sibuk banget! Anda pasti mengira Ucchan berbohong! Meski Ucchan tinggal dikota kecil diIndo timur, tapi bukan berarti Ucchan gak sesibuk anak sekolahan dikota besar! Anda tidak berhak menjudge Ucchan begitu saja karena anda tidak tahu keadaan Ucchan! Dan sekali lagi Ucchan mengatakan bahwa UCCHAN AKAN UPDATE AKHIR TAHUN! TAPI UCCHAN TIDAK MENJANJIKAN TANGGAL PASTINYA! Ucchan minta maaf kalo sudah mengecewakan. Semoga anda puas dengan sequel ini. Tapi kalaupun anda tidak puas, sekali lagi Ucchan minta maaf. Ucchan memang masih author amatiran, tidak bisa dibilang penulis professional yang sudah pintar merangkai kata.

… Oke, Ucchan udah baca semua reviews~! Semoga suka, n maaf kalo mengecewakan neTwT" btw, adakah readerdeul disini yang akan menonton KRY concert januari nanti?0,0 kalo iya, bisa janjiankah dengan Ucchan? Ucchan takut nonton sendiriTwT" mweheh ini konser pertama Ucchan juga sih… yah mohon bantuannya!TWT)b

EunSiHae udah wamil… syedih syedihT..T tapi Donghae oppa makin ganteng… kampret emang tu orangXD/plak

Ini nih namanya makin tua makin jadi~! Huehuehue~!*ketawa ala oom-oom*/digampar ELFishy

Anyway, gomawo buat yang udah baca! Ucchan akan berusaha lebih keras lagi! dan mengenai FF yang lain, mohon bersabar. Sekolah Ucchan benar-benar sibuk. Sumpah!XO ... JANGAN TANYA SOAL MTK!*histeris*

Semoga masih ada yang mau nerima nih ff abal-abalTwT" n mian kalo ada typo(s)~

Singkat kata,

Review please~?


End file.
